


Supposed To Be

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [15]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spring, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: This is the last of this series. I am floored that you all enjoyed it so much. Thank you all. Have a fantastic day!!





	Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of this series. I am floored that you all enjoyed it so much. Thank you all. Have a fantastic day!!

“S-Spencerrrr…” Automatically tilting her head into the kisses, Flinna then caught herself and gently pushed her girlfriend away. “Stop that. I have work to do.” 

 

“I'm here for spring break and now you're telling me that you have to work?” Spencer began unbuttoning Flinna's shirt while continuing to kiss the empress's neck. “Don't you want me,your highness?” When Flinna's shirt was open, the younger woman plopped herself into the monarch’s lap, “I made sure to wear a skirt...do you like it? It's new.” 

 

“My god...Harvard, please.” Flinna groaned. 

 

“What's the matter?” Smirking, Spencer wrapped her arms around Flinna's neck. “Am I distracting you?” Their lips met and Flinna's moan was everything she had been waiting for. 

 

“I hate you…”

 

“Like your enemies could ever get you to make that sound…” Spencer teased before kissing her again. 

 

“Spencer…” breathy, and full of acceptance that whatever paperwork she had could wait. Their foreheads touched and Flinna didn't shy away from her girlfriend's loving gaze anymore. “I missed you too.” 

 

“Prove it.” Came the reply as followed by a kiss to her collarbone. “Touch me. Put the pen down, Flinna.” She nipped her girlfriend's ear. “I know you missed me. But show me.” 

 

“Harvard...Five-Mmmm-Five minutes. Need to sign-Ohhhh-Fuck that!” Flinna huffed before wrapping Spencer's legs around her waist and dropping her onto the desk, kissing the younger woman roughly. 

 

Spencer could feel ink seeping into the back of her shirt as it fell away. Documents were ruined but they didn't care. She was home.


End file.
